User blog:HambleBee/New Blog Proposal - Sandbox Arena Grounds - Player-Versus-Player
So... Data and I were brainstorming over a new blog idea similar to the Sandbox Arena, except that it lets two users duke it out in a battle for glory. To be short, as mentioned in the title, we're proposing the first PvP/Player-versus-Player blog for the Sandbox :D How it works/Combat System The GM will calculate and manage the game for both players. Players will issue commands to their characters, and the GM will determine the outcome through a D-20 Dice system. The outcome of each turn will depend on which is higher; Attack or Defense. There are physical attack, sneak attack and magic attack stats. Sneak attack stat adds to either magical or physical when one is performing a sneak attack. There is also penetration, which determines how much armor your character will ignore, with 0 being no ignore and 100 being total penetration. Armor and magic resist provide damage reduction. When defending, the evasion stat is added to the defense stats. Magic halves the evasion stat. If the RAW physical defense total is double the attack or more, a riposte will hurt the attacker for some damage. If the attack total is higher than the defense by two times, the attacker will hit again. Example: -Levith Syphre- vs. -Lyrissa Syphre- HP: 100 HP: 100 Phys. Attack: 15 Phys. Def.: 15 Sneak Attack: 15 Mag. Def.: 10 Magic Attack: 40 Evasion: 20 --- Armor: 0 --- Magic resist 25% If Levith's master rolls a 15, and Lyrissa's user rolls a 3 = Levith - 30 | Lyrissa - 28 = Levith misses due to Lyrissa's Phys. DEF being significantly higher than Levith's Phys. ATK. Here's a breakdown of it: Levith uses Saber Strike (24 Phys. damage) against Lyrissa Levith base Phys. ATK - 15 | Lyrissa base Phys. DEF - 35 Levith rolls 30 | Lyrissa rolls 28 Levith's total: 45 | Lyrissa's total: 63 Levith misses! Levith HP: 100 | Lyrissa's HP: 100 Now, let's say Levith does a sneak magic attack and rolls 20. He has a total attack rating of 75. Lyrissa rolls a 5, and has only 25 defense converted, from her 10 magic defense and 10 evasion, which is halved due to the incoming attack being magic. As a result, Levith's attack will hit twice, due to the 75 Mag. ATK power w/ Sneak total being higher than Lyrissa's Mag. DEF (25) by two times. Here is a breakdown: Levith uses Radiant Flare (30 Mag. damage) while sneaking against Lyrissa Levith's base Mag. ATK - 55 | Lyrissa's base Mag. DEF - 20 Levith rolls 20 | Lyrissa rolls 5 Levith's total: 75 | Lyrissa's total: 25 Levith's Radiant Flare hits Lyrissa twice for 60 damage!! Levith HP: 100 | Lyrissa's HP: 40 Requirements/Qualifications/Rules Players will be picked on a random basis via a D-6 dice system. Up to 6 chosen candidates can be picked for a 1v1 battle for the Arena. Once the two chosen players finish their battle, they cannot participate until after two battles between different players to allow others equal opportunity to experience the Arena. Below are rules to take note for the chosen players: 1: No OP chars. Characters with immense powers (Demi-Gods and the like) will not be accepted. 2: The participating character must have an article with an image to participate in the Fighters' Arena. 3: Standard RP rules apply.. Bottom line, no META and so on. Classes and Stat Bonuses The following below are the available classes: Knight - Good overall stats, but suffers a penalty to magic stats. - (HP 200, +15 to Phys. ATK and DEF, 0 Mag. ATK and DEF, 10 Evasion, 5 Sneak Attack) Mage - Good magic offense and defense power, but poor physical attributes. - (HP 110, 0 to Phys. ATK and DEF, +15 to Mag. ATK and DEF, 5 Evasion, 5 Sneak Attack) Ranger - The Archer-class. Good range and high accuracy. - (HP 125, 12 Phys. ATK and Mag. ATK, 5 Phys. DEF and Mag. DEF, 15 Evasion, 5 Sneak Attack) Assassin - High sneaking skill and strong conditional damage + very high accuracy of attacks, but not ideal for direct confrontations. - (HP 100 + 10 Phys. & Mag. ATK, 0 Phys. DEF and Mag. DEF, 15 Evasion, 10 Sneak Attack) Barbarian - High Physical or Magical attack power, but poor accuracy. - (HP 250 +15 Phys. ATK and Mag. ATK, -5 Phys. DEF and Mag. DEF, 0 Evasion, 0 Sneak Attack) Freelancer - Has good overall stats, but does not excel in any type of field. - (HP 150 +9 for all ATK and DEF stats, 5 Evasion, 0 Sneak Attack) General - Has moderate stats in either physical or magical attributes, and has one turn removed from the cooldown in Special Abilities. - (HP 180, 5 All Stats, 0 Sneak Attack) Stat Bonuses Stat bonuses work depending on a char's natural attributes. For example, if Player X's Knight char has master sneak, s/he gets an additional 7 points of sneak for his/her char, making it a total of 12. Another example if Player Y's General char has master Destruction, s/he gets an additional 7 points in Mag. ATK, making it a total of 12. Chosen characters must be balanced by their respective players accordingly, or allow the GM to balance them so they become equally competitive with the other player. The power level of abilities must be balanced and reasonable. Novice = None Apprentice = 1 pt Adept = 2 pts Expert = 4 pts Master = 7 pts Example CC: -Alisa- Class: Freelancer HP: 150 Phys. Attack: 7 (from Class) Sneak Attack: 0 Magic Attack: 14 (7 from Class) Phys. Def.: 7 (from Class) Mag. Def.: 12 (7 from class + 5 from Breton blood) Evasion: 5 (from class) Skills: Magicka Barbs - 12 basic damage Lance Guard - Blocks/Wards for 10 Phys. and Mag. Def. Nova Blast - 25 Magical Damage. 1-turn cooldown Radiant Javelin - 25 Physical Damage 1-turn cooldown Faerie's Blessing - Restore 20 HP and an additional 20 in the next turn. 2-turn cooldown Protective Shell - Increase Mag. Res by 10% for 1 turn. 2-turn cooldown Protective Barrier - Increase Phys. Res by 10% for 1 turn. 2-turn cooldown Phantasms (Special Powers): Merciful Touch - Pulses with 5 waves of pure life essence simultaneously, with each pulse restoring 30 HP. 4-turn cooldown Retribution's Path - Alisa summons her radiance to purify her foes. 100 Damage, 5-turn cooldown Coward's Punishment - If number is odd or is of Prime Number other than 1, enemy loses a turn, allowing Alisa to take a second turn. - Now due to Alisa's adept swordplay and expert spear skill, we will add 4 points to her Phys. ATK, and the remaining 5 points be allocated to something else. We will add 3 additional points to Mag. ATK and 2 to Phys. DEF due to her natural magical affinity, and her mage-armor spells and healing power. The end result would be: -Alisa- Class: Freelancer HP: 150 Phys. Attack: 11 Sneak Attack: 0 Magic Attack: 17 Phys. Def.: 9 Mag. Def.: 14 Evasion: 5 Category:Blog posts